


Diary of Class 3-A and the World's Destiny(as written by Risen Miyaku)

by zevelyn



Series: Realm Diaries [1]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Gen, Write-up for a mafia game, realm diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevelyn/pseuds/zevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 3-A may seem like a normal class to you, right? Well, it's not. You see, the class is full of unique people, like a ghost, a vampire, a robot, a time traveler, a ninja, two half-demons, a hacker who is really a net idol, among others. Not to mention, their teacher is a ten year old wizard-in-training. And that means lots of magic.</p><p>In the real world, seventeen people have gathered at the request of one certain girl with magic powers. She has sent everyone a special card beforehand, each one containing the name of Negi, Anya, or someone in class 3-A. The cards have been enhanced with magic so that the receiver temporarily inherits some traits and abilities from the person on the card. They must find out the who are the people trying to eliminate the innocents and kill them...but they have to do it before they all die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Class 3-A and the World's Destiny(as written by Risen Miyaku)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a write up for a mafia game I'm hosting, the story will be updated as the events happen in the game. My game won't start until at least December 2014, so if you're reading this story before then, it won't be updated for a while.

I took in the fresh air before entering the school. It wasn't just any school, either; it was Mahora Academy Junior High School, a school well-known for its crazy antics and energetic students, especially in class 3-A. Which was exactly where I was headed, as the students I was keeping an eye out for were there. I walked up to the third level and entered the first door on the left. This was Class 3-A's location in the building.

I walked into the room and Ayaka said, "Oh good, you're finally here! I was starting to wonder what happened to you. Now, it looks like we can finally start this game". I looked around the room with a smirk on my face, because I knew who was who, and no one else did, but the Mafia knew who all their members were, and the twins knew who each other were. I then announced to everyone in the room, "Alright, now that I'm here and so is everyone else, I officially declare this game STARTED!!!" And everyone cheered in excitement.


End file.
